southparkyoutuber45fandomcom-20200215-history
Boots
Boots is a 5 (4 for the first 12 episodes) year old furry monkey and Dora's best friend. He's like a worshipful younger brother. Sweet and loving, he likes to hold Dora's hand. Unlike Dora, Boots sometimes makes wrong choices and gets discouraged. When he is feeling down, he always bounces back quickly with one of his flips. No one can make Dora laugh the way Boots can. He's the best friend you always wanted. Personality Boots is athletic and energetic. He performs a series of acrobatic flips, somersaults, and cartwheels, along the way to their destination. His light weight also makes him easy to carry, even for Dora. Without guidance from Dora, the viewer, or another character, Boots is quick to take his own, often dangerous or dead-ended, route. Dora often acts as the voice of reason. Boots also "loves" many things. In one episode, he would say many times "I love riddles. Call me 'Mr. Riddles'" or "I love nuts, I love chocolate, I love my ball, and I love, love, love...". Most importantly, however, Boots loves Dora and Dora loves him back, as both expressed verbally and physically in numerous episodes. Appearance Boots is mostly a gray-purple color. He has a yellow stomach and a pair of white eyes with black pupils. He is shown wearing a pair of red boots. Prominence * Dora and Boots get Arrested - first appearance on SouthParkYouTuber45 * Dora, Boots, & Caillou Watch DAF/Assaulted '- watches DAF;turned into banana & eaten * 'R.I.P. Veena '- mentioned and seen mourning at Veena's grave * 'Freddyphobia - seen on TV * South Park: The End of GoAnimate '- helps Stan and co. cross the Rapid River * [[A Wonderful Christmas|'A Wonderful Christmas]] - seen at Caillou's front door and Good Dora's Christmas Party * Don't Ground Me: I'm Scared! (Part 1) - gets grounded; kidnapped by Yellow Guy * Don't Ground Me: I'm Scared! (Part 2) '- seen in simulation; dies in explosion * 'Dora and Boots get Fat at McDonald's/Grounded - gets fat after overeating at McDonald's * Dora Plays Roblox - seen as the shoulder pet on Dora's shoulder * Don't Ground Me: I'm Scared! (FInale) '- escapes the simulation by dying * 'Caillou's New Job - is denied a job at Papa's Bakeria by Papa Louie * Dora tries to kill Judy Hopps/Grounded - gets arrested by Judy Hopps for "streaking" * Caillou brings back Comedy World/Grounded - cameo in transformation montage * The Lost Videos - appears in Swiper Gets Grounded * Runaway Troublemakers - goes to the movies with Dora; watches Sausage Party; vomits * Return to Freddy's - recap * Dora Beats up Boots/Grounded - gets beaten up by Dora for ignoring her * Dora Send Boots to the Jungle/Grounded - is abandoned by Dora in the jungle for 10 weeks * My First Behavior Card Day Video! - mentioned by Professor Oak * [[Caillou Breaks up with Dora/Ungrounded|'Caillou Breaks up with Dora/Ungrounded']] - mentioned by Caillou * Every Grounding on this Channel so Far - cameo in a few clips Gallery Boots.png Boots GA2.PNG Boots GA1.PNG Boots Plotagon.PNG